Príncipe Imperfecto
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: Chrom no era el príncipe perfecto, por suerte para Robin, él tampoco era una princesa. [UA] [YAOI] [Regalo para Onmi]
1. Odio a primera vista

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Hola, traigo un nuevo mini fic Chrobin, serán tres capítulos solamente.

Es para mi bella Onmi, quien me dio el prompt que dice: " _Chrom y Robin son amantes reencarnados, pero no son inicialmente compatibles el uno con el otro_ ".

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC. Universo alterno. Yaoi.

* * *

Odio a primera vista

" _El encuentro de dos personas es como el contacto de dos sustancias químicas: si hay reacción, ambas se transforman_ "

Carl Jung

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

Robin estaba convencido de algo: la universidad apestaba. Sobre todo si se estaba dentro de una fraternidad de puros niños ricos y no se contaba con un quinto de lo que ellos se gastaban en el almuerzo.

Lo peor de todo, era que se encontraba metido en contra de su voluntad en una fiesta mal organizada donde todo mundo lo veía como el mesero de extraño cabello blanco con piercings. Y era más jodido, que ni siquiera le pagarían por ello.

—¡Hey, Gatico!

Gaius lo abrazó por los hombros con el aliento apestando a alcohol y dulces, Robin le frunció el ceño pero no se alejó de su amigo.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito tu ayuda para ganar una apuesta.

«Y aquí vamos otra vez» pensó el albino antes de sentir que le colocaba algo en la cabeza y como era arrastrado por todo la casa.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, de hecho Robin esperaba que lo hicieran o al menos Gaius tuviera la decencia de dejar de coquetear con su prima y poder largarse cuanto antes, pero incluso Tharja con todo su aspecto sombrío se encontraba entre la multitud con un vaso rojo de plástico y sospechaba que no contenía ponche de frutas. Aunque incluso podía apostar a que tenía una gran cantidad de alcohol como si éste fueran las frutas.

―Gaius, de verdad. Quiero irme ya. ―Pero ni la súplica casi desesperada del albino ablandó el corazón del amante de los dulces, éste siguió arrastrándolo hasta detenerse frente a un chico que lucía como el príncipe azul de muchas de las chicas del instituto, al menos si solo te concentrabas en lo bonito de su cara y no en lo estúpido que se veía tomando de dos vasos al mismo tiempo.

―Veo que trajiste a la chica más guapa de la fiesta.

«Ugh, otro borracho» Robin pensó con disgusto, pero entonces realmente reparó en las palabras del muchacho. ¿Osaba compararlo con una mujer? «Paso de ésta mierda».

Ni bien dio dos pasos hacia atrás, Gaius lo tomó por el cuello de su capucha y lo arrastró hasta colocarlo frente al chico de antes, quien se veía bastante interesado en su persona.

El albino jugueteó con uno de sus piercing, dudaba que tuviera un cartel de neón que revelara su sexualidad, pero aquello solo lograba molestarlo porque Gaius no tenía el tacto como para disimular la búsqueda exhaustiva de pareja que estaba haciendo para él, ni mucho menos que el chico de cabello azul solo lo tomaba en cuenta por creer que era una chica.

―Siento lo que mi amigo te haya dicho, no estoy interesada.

Y se fue.

Escuchó a Gaius gritar su nombre, pero no se detuvo ni siquiera a darle las buenas noches, que le dieran; lo único que había querido toda la noche era irse no ligar, así que se lo buscaba. Para su suerte, Tharja parecía haber aterrorizado a unas cuantas estudiantes y ahora se aburría como una ostra sentada en el primer peldaño de la escalera, pero nada más lo vio una sonrisa sombría se posó en sus facciones.

―¿Conociste al príncipe encantador? ― preguntó con ese tono bien conocido por estar lleno de sarcasmo.

―Nos vamos. ― Casi ordenó mientras se dirigía a la salida, a pesar de escuchar la risa de Tharja a su espalda.

―Estas en modo Grima, entiendo.

Robin gruñó, así que la chica se limitó a seguirlo al menos antes de que otra persona saliera de la casa y tomara al albino por el hombro, en menos de un segundo, el extraño ya había posado sus labios sobre los de éste.

―¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?! ― Robin lo golpeó justo en el estómago antes de quitarse la estúpida peluca y tirársela al otro―. Soy un chico, demonios.

Varios de los presentes voltearon a verlos, pero eso al albino lo tuvo sin cuidado mientras tomaba la mano de Tharja y se la llevaba de ahí, sintiendo sus mejillas ardiendo por la vergüenza.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

Si había algo peor que una fiesta desastrosa, era tener que levantarse temprano al día siguiente. Robin vio a Tharja bajar en ropa interior mientras se sostenía la cabeza con una de sus manos, le tendió un vaso y una pastilla que la chita tomó sin dudarlo y tragó sin prisa. El de cabellos blancos estaba más que acostumbrado a la limitada de vestimenta de su prima, tenían varios años viviendo juntos desde que habían huido de sus respectivas casas así que no iba a salir corriendo a encerrarse a un baño como la primera vez que le había visto.

—Oh siento que estoy en el cielo, _Sunshine._ —Gaius apareció de la nada mirando de arriba abajo a la chica y sonrió de esa forma que solo él podía—. Esto es mejor de aquella vez en que gané un pase súper exclusivo a mi repostería francesa favorita.

—Un paso más y mancharé el piso con tu sangre. —Tharja ni se inmutó mientras observaba que cuchillo le quedaba más cerca, más fue Robin el que habló.

—Muestras de amor tan temprano en la mañana están prohibidas. —Exclamó con una sonrisa traviesa—, y mucho menos frente al soltero.

—Anoche por poco te conseguía una cita, gatico. — Gaius suspiró como si estuviese realmente apesumbrado y de la nada sacó un lolipop para comerlo—.Pero ahora el príncipe está por demás molesto, sin contar a su club de fans.

—Si fuera ellas buscaría un mejor prospecto para príncipe. —Robin no se inmutó mientras terminaba su tostada como si nada, aun había tiempo de sobra para que Say'ri y Cherche llegaran a recoger para su clase del mediodía. — No es más que un idiota borracho…

—Que te besó. —Tharja tenía la vista en su teléfono móvil y de la nada una sonrisa sombría se formó en sus labios—. Estas siendo comido en la red.

Robin se golpeó la cabeza contra el refrigerador, sin duda todo el campus ahora sabia de su incidente nocturno y lo odiaban solo porque un borracho le había robado un beso creyendo que era una chica, ¿es que aquello se podía poner peor?

Su teléfono vibrando en su bolsillo con la imagen de Say'ri le daba la respuesta; si, podía.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	2. Odio a la mexicana

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Capítulo 2, no puedo decir que me costó, todo fue muy natural para las parejas uvu xd

7u7 Algo esta pasando...y me gusta. Que esten bien :3

 **Advertencias:** Posible OOC.

* * *

Capitulo II 

**Odio a la mexicana**

 _"Espero encontrar la magia._

 _El tipo de amor que cura lo que ha sido roto y me da alas"._

-Bill Kaulitz

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

―Déjame recapitular ―La voz de Say'ri a su lado era lo único que mantenía la cordura de Robin en los enormes jardines de la universidad, Cherche había volado -casi literal- hacia su aula, ya que Gaius y Tharja se habían perdido por ahí; (después de todo tenían todavía una hora para entrar) porque solo la pelirroja había tomado una clase extra a la semana haciendo que todos llegaran más temprano de lo que normalmente harían―, Chrom te besó pensando que eras una chica.

―Sí. ―Robin contestó antes de suspirar―, no me molestó tanto como pensé.

―Lo sabía― Say'ri le sonrío, entonces tomó una de las mejillas del chico mientras la estiraba de forma suave sin que el gesto se borrara de su rostro―. Pude verlo en tu rostro cuando me lo dijiste, incluso creo que te gustó mucho más de lo que quieres admitir.

Robin sintió sus orejas calientes, así que intentó ocultar ese hecho mientras se colocaba la capucha de la sudadera y huía del contacto de la chica, pero su mejor amiga volvió a pescarlo por la nariz.

―Say'ri. ―se quejó, aunque casi de inmediato empezó a reír cuando la aludida intentó moverlo.

―Dime, Robin.

―Deja mi nariz. ―El chico dijo al mismo tiempo en que se acercaba al rostro de Say'ri y depositaba un pequeño beso en la nariz de ella.

Escucharon un carraspeo incómodo antes de ver a Lon'qu parado mirando a otra dirección, la pareja de amigos se carcajeó suavemente mientras el recién llegado se seguía –como siempre- cuestionando por qué ese par no estaba junto, dejando de lado el hecho de que Robin era gay; no veía impedimento alguno para que lo intentaran.

―Lon'qu, ahí estas. ― Robin fue el primero en saludarlo mientras Say'ri tenía un mal momento en reaccionar acerca de lo que había pasado, no era un secreto su amor por el chico de pelo blanco; pero tampoco que ella no sería nunca más que una amiga para él.

―Tengo rato ― se limitó a decir mientras se sentaba dejando caer descuidadamente sus cosas de esgrima ―, pero estaban ocupados con ese juego de "tener la nariz".

―¿Quieres intentarlo? ―El albino se acercó unos centímetros hasta que Lon'qu lo vio con el ceño fruncido y ni él ni Say'ri aguantaron unas pequeñas carcajadas, sabía que el chico se tomaba a mal el contacto físico cuando no era su novia, sobre todo de alguna otra chica; pero con él no debería haber problema, ¿verdad?

―¿Eres Robin?

El aludido se quedó estático. Conocía esa voz, con un tono más alcoholizado y cerca de su rostro; pero lo hacía. Say'ri lo observó y parecía querer asentirle con la mirada por lo que Robin se encogió sobre sí mismo antes de levantar los ojos para encontrarse unos azules que lucían más calmados de lo que esperaba.

Apenas abrió los labios, la campana ahogó el pequeño y débil "soy yo" que el chico había musitado y una chica morena ya lo estaba arrastrando lejos del pequeño grupo gruñendo un montón de maldiciones.

―Habías dicho que nada de chicos bonitos. ―Tharja lo reprendió ―. Esos son los peores, porque son unos idiotas llenos de músculos.

―Pero a ti te gusta Gaius. ―Robin la molestó sin perder su buen humor, agradeciendo internamente el que su adorada y creppy prima hubiera decidido aparecer de quien sabe dónde para llevárselo.

―Es una cosa completamente diferente.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

La tercera cosa que a Robin le quedó clara ese día, era que no había nada más molesto que Chrom, ni siquiera su club de fans que parecía querer apuñalarlo por la espalda o meter su cabeza al inodoro. El "príncipe" de la universidad había demostrado que podía ser un dolor en el culo si se lo proponía.

Y vaya que se había propuesto joderle la existencia ese día.

No solo se había aparecido en su merecido descanso de la mañana, lo había perseguido incluso cuando Tharja lo había amenazado con darle una maldición de por vida, Chrom no titubeó y Robin estaba a punto de golpearlo por su insistencia.

Ahora estaban en la cafetería, con sus amigos esperando por Cherche y Olivia mientras el "príncipe" estaba con ellos como uno más; un acosador igual a Tharja pero con una pizca de Gaius que le empezaba a cansar a Robin, sin mencionar a Lon´qu que parecía querer traer sus espadas de esgrima y atravesar al muchacho con saña.

―¿Por qué estás tan molesto? ―Chrom preguntó mirando fijamente a los ojos de Robin, pero el albino no se sintió especialmente emocionado por ello.

―Solo déjame en paz, ¿no tienes a todas las chicas detrás de ti? Ve a tontear con alguna. ―Sentenció dándose la vuelta, pero el de cabello azul no iba a dejar las cosas así como así. Sin medir su fuerza lo jaló por el antebrazo y sintió como automáticamente su camisa se mojaba con jugo. ―Lo sien-

Robin ni siquiera había terminado de disculparse, cuando un burrito volador le dio en el pecho manchando su suéter favorito con salsa. Chrom iba a decir algo, cualquier cosa; pero entonces escuchó a Tharja gruñir algo que no entendió y fue testigo de cómo Gaius y Lon'qu flanqueaban al chico frente a él y más de aquella comida que picaba como el demonio volaba en dirección del pequeño grupo.

Aquello se iba a desmadrar, lo sabía.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

―Déjame ayudarte. ―Chrom limpio la cara de Robin con una servilleta, sorprendiéndose de que el chico parecía demasiado dócil bajo su mano si lo comparaba a como lo había tratado toda la mañana.

―Estarás bien, no te dejaron ciego. ―Lissa, la rubia hermana menor del de pelo azul habló mientras sostenía un paño húmedo en su mano y limpiaba a su novio Stahl, quien se había asegurado de recibir todos los proyectiles dirigidos a ella―. Espero.

«Son unos locos » Robin pensó sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, sentía algo viscoso bajo sus pies y podía escuchar a más de uno quejarse por su cabello o ropa de marca mientras que Olivia intentaba abogar por ellos con el subdirector que quería hacer rodar cabezas, pero a él solo le importaba el cosquilleo que le producía sentir el aliento caliente de Chrom cuando se aproximaba a su rostro.

Aquella guerra de comida había sido un desastre, pedazos de pizza volaron, tacos y burritos; incluso alguien se había encargado de asaltar la enorme expendedora de dulces ( Robin sospechaba que el culpable era Gaius, pero no hubo testigos) y debía haber culpables seguros.

―Estás listo.

Cuando el de pelo blanco abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los orbes azules más bonitos que había visto a menos de cinco centímetros de su cara y se sonrojó; antes de notar algo verde entre el cabello de Chrom.

―Tienes un pedazo de lechuga…―Robin se quedó a mitad de la frase cuando el chico frente a él se encargó de eliminar el espacio que los separaba y capturaba sus labios en un beso, que sin duda fue más caliente que una salsa habanera.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


	3. Lollipop de distancia (del odio al amor)

**Disclaimer:** Fire Emblem Awakening no me pertenece

 **Nota de autor:** Sigo viva, sin terminar el reto de 30 días, pero viva :E

Habrá un capitulo extra desde el punto de vista de Chrom para que se entienda una parte del capítulo uvu. Por otro lado, tengo varios fics que voy a estar terminando en este mes, ya que es el ultimo del cuatrimestre hay muchos trabajos en la universidad y no me da mucho tiempo como para sentarme a escribir. Pero, terminaré la mayoría de mis pendientes.

 **Advertencias:** Posible OoC. Universo alterno. Yaoi.

* * *

Capitulo III

 **Del odio al amor solo hay un lollipop de distancia**

" _Amo las estrellas y también a ti, supongo que tengo la manía de amar a las cosas que están lejos de mi_ "

–Anónimo.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

—Lo voy a matar. —Robin gruñó escondiendo la cabeza en su almohada, no solo los habían suspendido, sino que más de media universidad fue testigo del –segundo- beso que Chrom le había dado, esta vez completamente sobrio y demonios, realmente sabía cómo besar; sino hubiera sido porque Tharja lo jaló tirándole toda el agua de su botella a Chrom en la cara, sin duda todavía se encontraría atrapado en sus encantos.

—Oh, el amor es tan dulce que me provocan ganas de comerlo. —Gaius sonrió con una paleta en la boca mientras el de cabellos blancos gruñía al verlo entrar a su habitación sin permiso, incluso si hubiera estado desnudo al goloso le hubiera importado lo mínimo; solo tomaría fotografías para subirlas a alguna red social con la excusa de buscarle pareja. Su prima Anna no era un buen ejemplo para nada. —, empiezo a sospechar que tienes SPM. ¿Te saldrán tetas?

—Vete a la mierda.

—Woah, Gatico, esto es serio. —Gaius se acercó hasta él para tomarle la temperatura con la mano—, mi pequeño maldiciendo, eso es novedad.

Robin puso los ojos en blanco, pero sabía que su amigo tenía razón en eso; los últimos días se había sentido tan extraño y tan lejos de ser él mismo que no encontraba una explicación racional para lo que ocurría. Tal vez a ese paso si le saldrían tetas.

«Mi vida era tan pacifica antes». Pensó Robin observando esta vez el techo de su habitación.

Realmente, su vida era tan pacífica y monótona que incluso podría considerarse aburrida, pero a él le gustaba y sin embargo todo parecía estar de cabeza desde el día en que aceptó la invitación a la fiesta una semana atrás. Olivia y Cherche, quienes siempre lo animaban a salir habían estado incluso más entusiastas, ¡también Say'ri! Así que pensó que ir con Gaius y Tharja le haría estar bien, pero el de cabello naranja casi de inmediato había desaparecido y su prima se había dedicado a asustar a todos a su alrededor. Luego conoció a Chrom y absolutamente su mundo dio un giro de trecientos sesenta grados, convirtiéndose en un infierno que curiosamente le gustaba.

Porque su querido amigo amante de los dulces le había dado su número de celular al ladrón de tranquilidad que era Chrom y habían estado mensajeando la última semana mientras la sanción estaba presente, Robin no estaba tan seguro de querer verlo otra vez frente a frente; pero aun así le contestaba los mensajes de la forma más correcta posible sin delatar que aquel chico empezaba a gustarle; después de todo solo eran algo así como conocidos por correspondencia. Además, dejando de lado que tenía a un montón de chicas tras él, no estaba tan seguro de que Chrom fuera gay, sí; lo había besado en dos ocasiones pero aquello solo podría ser producto de la curiosidad por aquel tema de la homosexualidad y todo eso.

―Estábamos en una sesión de besos completamente apasionada y húmeda. Disculpa por no contestar antes, _Blue._

Robin regresó de golpe a la realidad cuando escuchó el apodo que Gaius le había dado a Chrom, entonces comprobó que el chico estaba hablando con su teléfono celular y de inmediato se tiró contra él, botando la lámpara de su mesa de noche.

―Oh, bien; comprendo. ― Gaius había escapado ágilmente de las manos de Robin mientras éste hacia todo lo posible por llegar a su lado, sin embargo de la nada, el goloso cambió su plan de defensa a ataque y tumbó al albino a la cama empezando a juguetear con su camisa.

―Gaius, deja mi camisa…― Robin se quejó justo antes de sentir como el chico lo mordía ligeramente, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido de sorpresa.

Entonces el pelinaranja cayó sobre el chico y Tharja gruñó empezando a arrastrarlo por el pie, dejando de lado la antología de criaturas mágicas que Robin había estado leyendo la noche anterior.

―Sino te apresurar lo va a malinterpretar. ―la chica señaló el celular que marcaba que la llamada había terminado y su primo palideció.

ツワブキ・ダイゴ

―No me ha contestado el mensaje. ― Robin suspiró dejando caer la cabeza en la mesa, Cherche y Lon'qu lo observaron mientras Say'ri le daba pequeñas palmadas en la espalda, habían salido en una cita triple; pero ni Gaius ni Tharja daban señales de llegar así que habían empezado a comer sin ellos.

―Ve a buscarlo en lugar de lamentarte por eso. ―Lon'qu dijo sin inmutarse por las miradas que las chicas le daban, aquello se arreglaría si el chico movía el trasero en lugar de quejarse acerca de un desamor que ni siquiera había pasado aun―. Si solo vas a lamentarte, no eres el Robin que conozco.

«Ya no sé ni cómo solía ser». Pensó el aludido levantando la mirada cuando sintió la mano de Cherche en su cabello.

―Lo que quiere decir, es que siempre has sido honesto con tus sentimientos, pero racionalizándolos demasiado― el tono dulce de la pelirrosa le hizo levantar la mirada―, siempre planeas bien todo, pero ahora solo debes dejarte llevar.

― ¿Soy yo, o curiosamente todos están a favor de Chrom?

Ninguno dijo nada, es más los tres encontraron mucho más interesante la comida que estaba más que olvidada. Cherche le metió un montón de papas fritas a Lon'qu a la boca y después mordió con cuidado lo que quedaba, besándose en el acto y dejando a Robin con la única opción de voltear a otro lado para evitar sentirse ligeramente celoso por ello.

―Tienes razón.

Robin dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando escuchó la voz de Chrom tras él, el chico estaba luciendo lo que parecía ropa de algún caballero medieval y tenía una espada ajustada a la cintura mientras la capa le cubría un brazo y en la mano una sola rosa hacía acto de presencia. Curiosamente, aquella apariencia a Robin le resultaba muy familiar, a pesar de ser la primera vez que la veía.

― ¿Chrom? Pero que… ― Robin se quedó callado de golpe cuando lo vio apoyarse en una rodilla con las mejillas tan rojas que casi sentía el calor emanando de su cuerpo.

―No me mires así. ―El chico de pelo azul pidió ante la intensidad de los ojos avellana, sintiéndose demasiado avergonzado por lo que estaba a punto de hacer― lo que quiero decir es…

―No espera, no puede ser posible. ―Robin se incorporó intentando alejarse, al menos hasta que sintió a Cherche y Say'ri volver a sentarlo por la fuerza –que agradeció que no le quebraran las rodillas-. ―Si lo dices, no habrá un regreso; entonces…

―No me importa. ― Chrom le tomó las manos al chico de cabellos blancos y lo miró directamente a los ojos ―, intenté contenerme; pero ya no puedo hacerlo más. Lo diré, así intentes huir y te avergüences.

―Es-está bien. ― Robin sintió el agarre intensificarse en torno a sus manos.

Después de varias respiraciones profundas, donde Chrom no hacía más que empeorar su nerviosismo y Robin intentaba darle apoyo sin reírse por su esfuerzo, el de cabello azul tomó aire por última vez antes de verlo a los ojos.

―Robin, estoy enamorado de ti.

El mundo se detuvo, incluso por el rabillo del ojos el albino podía comprobar que toda una multitud ahora estaba observándolos en lo que sería la declaración del siglo para sus vidas.

―Chrom… yo…

―Déjame terminar. ―El aludido carraspeó antes de continuar con su discurso―, estoy enamorado de ti, desde el primer momento en que puse mis ojos en ti e incluso después de todo el tiempo que te conozco. Pero no estoy tratando de forzarte a tomar una decisión, créeme. Cualquiera que sea tu respuesta, la aceptaré no importa cuán dolorosa sea. Y siempre podremos ser amigos por correspondencia.; lo prometo.

―Lo siento Chrom, pero esto es imposible. ―Robin contestó, sintiendo ese nudo en la garganta siempre que decía una mentira. No tenía mucho tiempo de conocerlo, pero sin duda había llegado a amar esa personalidad tan atrayente y su torpeza tan característica.

― ¿Esa es tu respuesta? ―preguntó el chico sin parecer sorprendido por ello, pero antes de que Robin se incorporara y se fuera, continuo―; si lo que te preocupa es que esté jugando contigo no lo hago, no eres un juego para mí.

―Tiene dos años acosándote sin que lo notes, ya sabes. ―Gaius apareció en la escena junto a Tharja que lucía sombríamente feliz―. Incluso le quitó el trono a mi chica, lo cual es demasiado ya que vive contigo.

―Gaius, no es necesario…

Pero el de cabello naranja estaba lejos de escuchar a Chrom mientras se acomodaba en la espalda de éste con una sonrisa observando la confusión de Robin.

―Sabe actuar muy bien, me refiero; en la fiesta. ―Gaius le guiñó a su amigo―, Gatico, sabes que nunca te hubiera hecho una jugada así, a menos que me prometieran cuidarte; éste chico ha estado suspirando por ti desde que entraste a la carrera. Y…

― ¡Suficiente! ― Chrom le arrojó una bolsa a Tharja y Gaius de inmediato se fue por ella, sabiendo de antemano que dentro había galletas hechas por Lissa. Robin ahora estaba sonriendo, creyéndole sinceramente al novio de su prima.

― ¿Crees que podemos conocernos mejor primero? ―preguntó colocándose a la misma altura que Chrom y antes de que el chico contestara, Robin le robó un beso.

―Bien, entonces usen estos.

La pareja de chicos no pudo volver a verse a los ojos después de ver la botella de lubricante y el paquete de condones que Gaius se encargó de darles con una sonrisa mientras comía galletas.

* * *

A favor de la Campaña " **Con voz y voto** ", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

 _Hayden_


End file.
